


And I-.....Oh

by QuinsQuins



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Comfort, Confessions, Fix-It, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, and poorly written, beverly has like one line, confessions of utter love and stupidity, eddie is Tired, how I think Richies confession would of gone had Eddie lived, richie is dumb, sorry - Freeform, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinsQuins/pseuds/QuinsQuins
Summary: Eddie lives and Richie gets a chance to confess his love for him...in the stupidest way he could of ever done.Short and sweet.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	And I-.....Oh

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any spelling mistakes- this is my first small short, Im working on a story now( which will be longer) and hopefully will have that ready soon.
> 
> Maybe :)

‘Hey...Eddie?’

‘Yeah, Richie?’

‘Uh..um...I don’t don’t know how to say this I-....jesus, Ed’s...If I don’t make it, I just wanted to let you know...That I am extremely gay and loved you since the first day I met you and that- even after all these years apart- I still love you...’

Eddie closed his eyes and gave an annoyed sigh. Richie wanted in panicked silence as the other man rubbed his crinkled forehead.

‘Richie...I swear to god. If we can survive jumping off this fucking canyon when we were 13, I doubt you’d fucking die doing it now. This is supposed to be a fuckin-...Wait......what?’ Eddie’s head snapped sharply to the right- Richie’s ‘final confession’ sinking in as his tight expression softened.

‘You...you love me...?’

Richie stares back at him blankly. His heart pounding so vigorously in his chest he felt he was about to have a heart attack.

He forced his mouth to respond.’uhhh....yes..?’

Eddie quirked a brow and crossed his arms- tapping his foot in a steady, annoyed, beat.’Is this a joke, Tozier? Cause, if it is- it’s not Fuckin’ funny.’

Richie started to sweat. He looked everywhere BUT Eddie as the other tried, and failed, to meet his eyes. His hands twisted in his shirt nervously- no doubt stretching it out even more- as he awaited whatever outcome Eddie would give him.

He just couldn’t find the right words to say...

Not either said anything for a solid five- painfully silent- minutes. 

Birds sang happily in the background and Richie caught sight of a worm slowing sinking back into the dir at his feet. He frowned at it and kicked off his shoes. 

‘Stupid worm.’ He thought.

Another silent five seconds went by before Beverly’s voice echoed up the cliff’s edge for them to, quote, ‘get their dumbasses down there, or she would come up there and throw them off herself’, end quote.

Richie's blank expression broke into a tight smirk. He put his hands on his hips and bent to look over to cliffs edge. Richie squinted to see Bill waving at him and almost threw himself off the edge laughing when Mike snuck up behind and forced the poor Man under the dirty Derry water. Both disappeared from sight. Richie missed them emerging- probably a bunch of sputtering from Bill and Mike laughing uncontrollably- as he turned to look at Eddie, who was now staring at him with crossed arms and an angry expression.

Richie smiled widely at him and stood up straight, hands still on his hips. 

“Well, Eddie Spaghetti, you Heard the lady!” Richie started, covering his anxiety with a happy front.’ We better get down there before our asses get got! And I’m pretty sure if I go through any more ass-kickings- I won’t have an ass left to kick!”

Richie laughed and bent his knees in preparation to jump while Eddie- loudly- chastised him.

‘Richard E. Tozier, don’t you dare fucking jump off this edge before you fucking explain what the fuck is going on!’

Richie gave Eddie a comical wave and pushed himself off the edge. 

‘See ya in the afterlife, Eds!’ His Final adieu ringing throughout the quarry as he fell. 

Eddie ceased his sputtering to- carefully- look over the edge of the cliff. 

Richie hit with water with an echoing splash and, as soon as his curly, stupid, black-haired head breached the surface, Eddie jumped.

‘RICHIE!-YOU DUMB MOTHER FUCKING CUNT, IM GONNA KILL YOU! WHAT THE FUCK! JUST YOU FUCKING WAIT AND SEE!’

Richie eyed the other losers- who all looked at the comedian with five matching quirked brows- then looked up at Eddie falling closer and closer to the water and sighed. 

He dove underneath the pool's waves as soon as Eddie hit the water. 

Richie planned to stay there for eternity...or, at least, until Eddie calmed down...which would hopefully be soon..hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof- hope you enjoyed that.
> 
> Sorry it was so short !
> 
> Leave a comment if ya want!


End file.
